alone protects John
by nonamemachine
Summary: Moriarty obiecał detektywowi życie samotnika więc John pojawiając się w życiu Sherlocka nieświadomie naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo. Sherlock świadomy zagrożenia postanawia usunąć się w cień, ale czy mu się uda?


**1.**

- Sherlock! Co się dzieje? Mów! – John naciskał wbijając we mnie swoje surowe spojrzenie. John nie patrz tak na mnie, nie teraz, odpuść, proszę.

- Nic! Musze pomyśleć więc byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś dał mi spokój – dobitnie jak zawsze wtedy, kiedy nie chciałem aby dyskutował, tu nie ma o czym dyskutować. Zgarnąłem płaszcz z wieszaka i ubrałem się w milczeniu.

- Wyjaśnisz mi to później? – siedzący już w fotelu John dał za wygraną, jak zawsze, bo wiedział że po wszystkim wszystko mu wyjaśnię.

- Tak sądzę – wyjaśnię, oczywiście że mu wyjaśnię, tylko chyba nie tak jak zazwyczaj. Mało istotne, nie mogę się rozpraszać, już nic nie można zrobić. Gdyby tylko te chwile mogły wyglądać inaczej, nie mogą, pora na mnie. John odpowiedział tylko sztywnym skinieniem głowy, wzrok wbił w przestrzeń przed sobą. Nie spojrzy na mnie, dobrze, niech będzie. Omiotłem wzrokiem mieszkanie, ostatnie spojrzenie na Johna. Oh John…

W ułamku sekundy znalazłem się na ulicy. Był wieczór, kilkoro przechodniów, jedna taksówka. Idealnie. Machnąłem ręką w stronę pojazdu, taksówka zatrzymała się kilka centymetrów przede mną. Spojrzałem jeszcze w okna mieszkania na Baker Street, ale tak jak się spodziewałem Johna w żadnym nie było.

Widziałem do czego to zmierza. Oczywiście, że wiedziałem. Nie powinienem zbliżać się do nikogo, to niebezpieczne, a tu pojawia się John. Mógłby to być tylko współlokator, ale nie był. Mieszkanie ze sobą to jedno, ale spędzanie ze sobą niemal 24/7 uganiając się za poszlakami, sprawcami i podejrzanymi to drugie. Naraziłem go na niebezpieczeństwo, jak mogłem być tak głupi! Moriarty nie jest głupi, wie że to co ludzie gadają to nie tylko plotki. John jest bardzo ważny dla mnie, a ja dla niego, dlatego zrobię wszystko, żeby go nie narażać. Odejdę. John sobie poradzi, jest rozsądny i silny, musi być.

Z braku pomysłu co ze sobą zrobić i niechęci proszenia o pomoc Mycrofta postanowiłem pobłąkać się trochę po mieście i pomyśleć. To że nie ma mnie w pobliżu nie oznacza jeszcze całkowitego bezpieczeństwa Johna. Ktoś musi mieć na niego oko, Mycroft ma do tego najlepsze możliwości wiec i tak będę musiał go o poprosić, ale to później…

Park był pusty i nawet świecił księżyc. Ładnie… Johnowi by się podobało. Usiadłem na pierwszej lepszej ławce i wbiłem wzrok w niebo. Tyle gwiazd, tyle ludzi, a mi się trafił taki John. Spadł z Afganistanu prosto na Baker Street i wywrócił życie do góry nogami. Ktokolwiek maczał w tym palce, przypadek, los, przeznaczenie jestem bardzo wdzięczny. Za to co było i co musi się zakończyć. Za błędy trzeba zapłacić więc muszę dać spokój Johnowi zanim będzie za późno. Nie powinno to być takie trudne, ale jest. Wizja rozmawiania z moim przyjacielem, czaszką, która nie zamierza odpowiedzieć, wywrócić oczami czy uderzyć w twarz kiedy o to poproszę była taka… nieprzyjemna. W takim razie trzeba będzie się zdystansować i zagłuszyć jakoś sentymenty. Dla dobra Johna oczywiście.

Rozmyślania przerwał mi odgłos kroków. Spokojne, nie za szybkie, ale stanowcze. Ktoś kto idzie o tej porze przez park raczej chce stąd jak najszybciej wyjść chyba że tak jak ja ma o czym rozmyślać… nie, wątpliwe. Mimo wszystko nie poruszyłem się, a kroki nagle ustały dwa metry ode mnie.

- Dobry wieczór mój drogi – ten cholerny, niewinny głosik mógł należeć tylko do niego, Moriarty. Podniosłem tylko wzrok, bo ten wieczór nie jest ani trochę dobry. W końcu i tak mnie zmusi do odezwania się, ale niech się postara.

- Siedzisz tu sam? O tej porze? Twój drogi pupil John wyrzucił cię z domu czy… sam uciekłeś? – jak zawsze, on i jego cholerne gierki  
- Podziwiasz gwiazdy? – usiadł na drugim końcu ławki co nie pomagało w skupieniu się.

- Widzę że nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny. Szkoda, miałem nadzieję na jakąś miłą pogawędkę. No cóż, w takim razie może przejdę się na Baker Street, John z tego co wiem lubi rozmowy z geniuszami… - Jim był bardzo zadowolony z siebie, wiedział dokładnie w który punkt uderzyć, żeby zabolało.

- O czym chcesz porozmawiać? – zapytałem najciszej i najbardziej arogancko jak potrafiłem, tak bardzo chciałbym go teraz uderzyć. Raz czy dwa, ewentualnie zastrzelić, choć to byłoby zbyt nudne i oczywiste.

- Ooo jednak nie zapomniałeś języka w gębie, a już myślałem, że ktoś ci go odciął. To byłaby wieeelka strata nieprawdaż? – pewny siebie i uśmiechający się Jim był strasznie irytujący. Spojrzałem na niego ze znudzeniem, bo to co mówił nie było ani trochę ciekawe. Na jego docinki tylko prychnąłem.

- Zostawiłeś swojego Johna samego w tak piękny wieczór? Nie przybiegł za tobą? Czyżby kryzys w związku? – w myślach zabiłem go już na 25 różnych sposobów, że też nie mogę tego urzeczywistnić.

- Jak widać, nie zamierzam o tym rozmawiać.

- A to szkoda, wielka szkoda, czyżby John w końcu zorientował się, że zadawanie się z kimś takim jak ty jest ciut… niebezpieczne?

- Mniej więcej –nałgać, nazmyślać, żeby tylko trzymał ręce z dala od Johna.

- A już miałem zacząć się nim interesować, no wiesz, jak o przeszkodzie, którą rzecz jasna trzeba usunąć. Dotrzymuję obietnic i do końca swojego nędznego życia będziesz sam. Już ja tego dopilnuję.

- Samotność mnie chroni, tak wiem, daruj sobie.

- To bardzo dobrze, że wiesz. W takim razie zostawię cię tu z tą samotnością, twoim jedynym towarzyszem. Dobranoc Sherlock.

Jak szybko tu przyszedł tak i szybko odszedł. Dziś nie zbliży się do Johna, ale niedługo może to zrobić tylko najpierw będzie musiał przechytrzyć mnie.


End file.
